Don't Be Late Danny
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny And Lindsay are back together as promised . But are they really back to like they were? Third in the 'Late' series.


**Author's Note** : Hey,...I didn't realise that this is turning into a series or maybe I'm taking my DaLinds addiction a little too far. Anyway, thank you for your reviews on 'Don't Say It's Too Late Lindsay'. Enjoy! Wait one more thing.........** LAURA THANK YOU!!** *hugs*

**Disclaimer** : No. I still don't own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Danny and Lindsay are back together but their relationship is till fragile.

**From Which Episode** : Anytime before 'The Box'

* * *

It has been almost a month since they had their talk and got back together. But they have not been seeing each other much as work got in their way and it didn't help that they were assigned to different cases.

Initially it was still awkward between them. Lindsay would flinched every time Danny's phone rang or beeped whenever he was near her. Danny noticed it and after a few times, he would reach over to squeeze her hand or just to touch her lightly. If he was a little out of reach her would mouth the caller's name.

Danny would get nervous if he didn't see Lindsay a few days in a row. His only consolation was Lindsay answering his every call and returning all his messages. It meant that she is still in New York and not in Maine where she stayed with her grandfather during her disappearance.

Slowly, they were back to being themselves.

One night, they managed to both end their shift at the same time, even though they were on different cases. Danny offered to take her home and they took the subway. They train was not crowed but most seats were already taken, leaving single vacant ones scattered. So they opted to stand. It just seemed natural that Lindsay to immediately wrapped her arms around Danny's waist while he held on to the overhead bar strap, like they used to. At first they were both surprised. But all it took was a few seconds before Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Tension left them as they relaxed against one another. Lindsay pressed her face against his neck breathing in his scent and closed her eyes. Danny placed soft kisses to her hair along their journey. The few months apart had taught them that just a little touch could mean so much.

"You're not sleeping on me are you?" He murmured in her ear as they neared her stop.

"Why Messer, would it be so bad to carry me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"You talking about the roof?"

"Not really." He smirked and she blushed. "Uh-uh! Not THAT time either." She went totally red. At her questioning look, he took mercy on her.

"It was the time that I picked you up from the hospital after your snake bite incident. You were out from the meds they gave you. I had to carry you up three flights of stairs to your apartment coz your lift decided to play dead that day."

"And you stayed with me the whole night." She played with his shirt buttons. "Even after I gave you the 'It's not you' speech, you still took care of me. I thought we were just coworkers."

"We were more than that. You knew that." He pulled a lock of her hair playfully.

"Not until you flew to Montana." Despite herself, she yawned. She leaned down to lean her head on his chest.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Danny didn't stay the night. They were both still fragile over what had happened and they decided to take it slow. They shared a kiss that made tears ran down Lindsay's cheeks. Danny held her tight and calmed her fears. The need to be with each other was very strong but they both knew that being physical might complicated and cloud their judgment.

***

Flack and Danny were having their lunch in the break room when Lindsay walked in. She stood next to Danny. As the gentlemen were discussing their case, Lindsay kept taking Danny's fries.

"Stop stealing my fries Lindsay." He warned.

"I'm not. I'm helping you to share." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Yeah right." He replied. His voice dropped lower and his eyes turned dark. Lindsay licked her lips and stared back at him. They were both brought back to a time when sharing held a special meaning.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Stop stealing my fries, Montana."_

_"I'm not! I'm just helping you to share."_

_"Helping me to share? Yeah, funny! You're stealing them!"_

_"No, if I were stealing them..I would be doing.....Hey! Mac! How's the case?" Lindsay moved her body to look behind Danny. He turned his head to find that there was no Mac and turned around just in time to see Lindsay popping a piece of his fries into her mouth. Smiling._

_"See? That would be stealing. But I'm helping you to share." She dimpled._

_"Care to elaborate Miss Monroe?"_

_"Sure."_

_Moving closer to him, she smiled a seductive smile while holding his blue eyes with her drowsy brown ones. She then slowly slide her fingers across the table and lifted a piece off his plate. Licking her lips, she dipped the fries into the sauce and put it to her lips. Sucking momentarily, she then bit a small portion of it before chewing slowly and sucking on her lower lip gentle. Still holding his now darken blue gaze, she offered the remaining portion to his parted lips. Gently pushing the piece into his mouth, she deliberately smeared a drop of sauce on to his chin._

_"Ooops!" She grasped with fake innocence. "Let me help you with that." She added huskily._

_Half closing her eyes but still holding his gaze, she tilted her head and moved closer till she was less than an inch from his face. She then licked the sauce off his chin and closed her eyes to savor the taste and moaned before settling back on her seat._

_"See Danny, that's what I meant by helping you to share your fries!" She winked._

_With a groan, Danny grabbed her head and kissed her senseless. It was after much tasting of her lips and the need for air that he finally released her lips._

_"Keep that up Montana and I'll be sharing something else with you. Right here. Right now." He growled._

_"Really Cowboy?" She let her fingers walked from his knee up his thigh. "But won't we be ban from this restaurant for inappropriate behavior?" She whispered huskily._

_"Let's make this to go and I'll show you exactly just how appropriate is inappropriate behavior."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys! Guys! Stop it! I'm eating!" Flack made a show about gagging and getting sick.

That broke the spell between Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay blushed and leaned towards Danny.

Under the table, he patted her knee and winked.

"Don't mind him Linds. He's just jealous coz Angell won't play with him."

"Maybe we should just get him a doll. About 5'7", hazel eyes, dark brown hair, creamy smooth slightly tan skin...."

Flack choked on his drink. Danny reached over and slapped his back. "You ok Buddy?"

Still sputtering, the tall Detective rubbed the tears out of his eyes with his yellow and orange striped tie. "You two are really something else. On your own you drive me crazy. Together. You trying to kill me here?!?!"

Lindsay's phone beeped. A text from Adam telling her that her DNA results are ready. She moved to stand between the two Detectives. Laying her hand on Danny's back, she leaned over to Flack. She kissed his cheek. "You're the best Don."

"Messer you heard that? Your girlfriend said I'm the best." He winked.

"What? You want me to kiss your cheek and say you're the best, also?!?!"

"You just stay in your seat Bro!"

Lindsay giggled. She ran her palm down Danny's back just as she made her way to the door. "See you after shift?"

"The office?"

"Yeah. See you Don." Giving them a little wave she left.

"How're you guys doing?" Flack turned serious as soon as Lindsay left the room.

"We're taking it slow. I think there's still the trust issue."

"Yeah. That girl loves you. You know that? Don't mess with her again. Or I swear I'll shoot you this time." He chuckled. "Sorry about your nose."

Danny nodded.

"What about you?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Rueben."

"I've already lost him. There's nothing I can do. Though I'm still working on the guilt issues. But Linds...." He rubbed his face "I'd die if I lose her coz of my stupidity and selfishness."

"You love her?"

"Yeah. But I still don't know how to say it to her."

"Does she know you love her?"

"I guess. I mean I showed her more than I say it. Even if I never said it."

Flack's phone interrupted their serious conversation. Danny took that short time to think about Lindsay and the three times that she told him that she love him. Every time she said it, it does something different to him.

The first time she told him, it opened his eyes to how he has been treating her. The second time, it gave him hope. And the third time, he saw it as a second chance to repair his relationship with her.

"Ah Man! I gotta go." Flack broke through his thoughts. "Listen. You know in our line, anything can happen in the next minute. You get what I mean?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her Mess. She needs to know. Don't leave it too late. You might live to regret it."

"Thanks man." Flack was leaving when Danny stalled him. "Hey. And thanks for looking out for Linds when I was..."

"Don't mention it. Just don't let her get away. Again."

***

_'5pm. Don't be late'_

Danny was taking his bag out of his locker when he recieved the message from Lindsay. He has an hour to meet her. Traffic is usually hell around that time so he was rushing to leave. Adam came in looking for her.

"Hey! Danny. Is Lindsay here? With you?" He looked around the room.

"She left an hour 's up?"

"Just. Just that she wanted to know some info on ..on...stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Mach 5. " Danny puffed at his answer. "You sure she left?"

"Yeah. What? You think I'm hiding her in here? Dude?"

"Oh! No. No. I...I'll text her. See you Danny."

Adam left hurriedly leaving an amused Danny. Why would Adam thought that Lindsay was in the locker room with him? Then it occurred to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Danny was just stepping out of the shower stall adjusting his towel low around his hips with a smirk playing on his lips, when Adam poked his head around the locker room door._

_"Uh Danny, you see Lindsay in here?"_

_"Dude just in case you never notice, this is the men's locker room?!?!"_

_"Oh..I...er...I ..just thought I s..s..saw...her walking in her earlier.."_

_"Now why would Montana do such a thing? What are you getting at Adam?" crossing his arms across his chest and stood with his bare feet apart._

_"Uh...sorry..my mistake...I..er..I see.. will....will you tell her I've got her results ready when you see your..mm...Mon...er..I mean ..when you see Lindsay?"_

_"Sure Adam."_

_With a last glance around the locker room, Adam left Danny alone. Dropping his arms to sides, Danny turned around and tapped on the shower stall door._

_"Montana, you can come out now."_

_The door opened slowly revealing Lindsay. A wet, totally soaked, fully clothed Lindsay stepping out of the stall._

_"How am I gonna explain this Danny! I'm totally soaked!" She whined._

_"Mmm...tell them you got caught in the rain."_

_"It's not raining outside Danny." she sighed._

_"Just tell them that you were helping me with an reenactment of my drowned victim." He winked._

_'Your case is about an arson, Messer." She rolled her eyes._

_"Ok.....in that case how about the truth...?"_

_"Which is.......?"_

_"You wanna see me naked so bad that you followed me into the men's locker room to give me a surprise by hiding in the shower stall!"_

_He earned a slap on his towel clad butt._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Danny chuckled remembering that playful incident. That's Lindsay. A sweet yet strong country girl to everyone else. Only he knows the wild streak that she possessed. Looking at his watch he made a run for the door. Every minute spent with her makes his day brighter.

***

"Hey. How you're doing?"

Lindsay giggled at the greeting. It brought her back to the first time that they met. Leaning back slightly, she welcomed the arms that had snaked around her waist. She felt his lips on her hair and his whisper of "Miss you". Lindsay hugged his arms that was holding her and turned her head to whisper "Me too" against the crook of his neck.

She was waiting for him at the ferry terminal. They've finally found the time to have dinner at his parents. Though they are taking things slow, Lindsay had agreed to go over at his mom's invitation. Selena Messer had taken a liking to her the instant that they met. Even before they were a couple yet. Danny had brought the team down to celebrate Christmas with his family. Before things went downhill between them, spending time at the Messers was almost a weekly ritual. Without him knowing, ironically his mom was one of the few that had given her strength and support when she was down.

Suddenly a sob came out from her. Danny turned her around to look at her. Seeing the tear that brimmed her eyes, he gently wiped them off with his thumb. Cradling her face, he searched to see what was wrong.

"Baby what is it? What's wrong?"

Lindsay shook her head. "I don't know Danny. I'm just afraid. What if something goes wrong again?"

Danny held her close for a minute before holding her face again. Gently he pushed her hair from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Linds, I'll do all I can to make sure nothing will go wrong between us anymore. But Sweetheart, I promise you this. If something do come up, we'll get thru it together. Alright? I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you." He remembered what Flack had said. "You know how I feel about you right?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"I care about you Linds. A lot. A whole lot. More than a whole lot. Lots lot."

Lindsay let out a small laugh despite her tears. "Still can't say it huh?"

That's her Danny. He shows more than he says. A tough city boy on the outside but deep down, she knew that he is a passionate and sensitive man. Though she longed to hear him say it, she knew better than to push him.

"I love you Danny."

"You're too good for me Linds."

"Boom." She tiptoed and kissed his lips. She thought that the short kiss was just a way to seal their feelings. Danny pulled her back to give her one that really showed how he feels about her. Though it was slow, it was full of promise and passion. Finally he pulled away to take in a deep breath.

"Do we really have to go to my Mom's?" He groaned.

"Danny!" Lindsay slapped his chest. "You know she's waiting for us. Come on lets go or we'll be late."

They had a wonderful time at his parent's place. Danny held her hand as much as he could until Selena told him to let Lindsay eat. He retaliated by scooting his chair closer to Lindsay and put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to his side. Selena rolled her eyes but deep inside she was happy to see her son back to himself. And more importantly, back with his Montana.

It was quite late when they got to Lindsay's door. They were both tired.

Holding her loosely in his arms, Danny leaned down to kiss her softly.

"You're in at nine tomorrow morning?"

Lindsay nodded and kissed his chin.

"Me too." He kissed her nose. "Want me to pick you up?"

She shook her head and plucked at his shirt buttons.

"Ok." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "Night Linds."

She moved her hands to his waist and grabbed the sides of his shirt. "Stay."

"Lindsay...."

"It's late Danny. We are both tired and we need to start early tomorrow. I still have your clothes in there." She took a step closer. "I know we are taking it slow. But there's nothing wrong about you staying over to sleep. Please. Stay with me?"

"You sure about this?" Danny lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her temple. Opening her door, they entered it together. Danny went over to her couch but Lindsay pulled him and led him to her bedroom. Giving him his sweats and t-shirt from her drawer she went into the bathroom to change. Danny took his turn when she got into bed.

A feeling overwhelmed him when he entered her bathroom. It seemed like he was there yesterday. His toiletries were still at the corner of the counter top. She didn't throw them away like he thought she would. Looking down at the clothes in his hand, he realized how much he meant to her.

Entering the bedroom, Lindsay was already asleep. She had turned down the cover on his side of the bed. Looking down at her, he wondered why and how did he ever hurt her. He slipped into the bed and settled himself. In her semi-conscious state, Lindsay rolled over and draped herself over him, murmuring, "Danny?"

He cuddled her close. "I'm here. Go to sleep." He played with her hair and felt her body relaxed against him and her breathing evened. Just before sleep overcame him, he leaned down to kiss her head and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Montana."

Lindsay slept with a smile on her lips.

THE END.

* * *

Right. That's how I see them getting back together. I would love to spice things up. She DID get pregnant! But I guess that'll be another chapter.


End file.
